शिशुपाल 'शिशु
posted by : Ram Parashar (as recited without any book or paper by same person who had recited it to me the first time .....Pandit N D Sharma) नदिया का तट जहाँ बहुत से गाँव का पनघट है वो ही नदिया का तट बहुत से गाँव का मरघट है कहीं पहुँचते प्यासे घट जीवन रस पाते हैं कहीं पहुँचते सूने घट स्वाह हो जाते हैं कितने घट प्यासे हैं जीवन रस पाने को कितने घट सूने पहुंचे हैं स्वाह हो जाने को नदिया ने कुछ भी न दिया है इन प्रश्नों का लेखा केवल कोरी बही लिए ही हरदम बहते देखा उधर घटों को भरते भरते धारा नहीं चुकी है इधर चिता भी जलते जलते अब तक नहीं बुझी है बिधना सृजन बंद करदे तो विष्णु किसे पालेंगे विष्णु जिसे पालेंगे उसको रुद्रं क्यूँ घालेंगे रुद्रं घालेंगे तो फिर विधि का विधान क्या होगा विधि विधान के बिना विष्णु का विश्वमान क्या होगा उत्पत्ति पालन लय की गति में शग विशग बसा है अतः त्रिवेणी के संगम पर विश्व प्रयाग बसा है आओ थोडा इधर चलें यह महाशांति का तट है जिसको लोग प्राण देकर पाते हैं वह मरघट है एकाकी लगता है किन्तु लगता नहीं अकेला यहाँ बहुत ही खामोशी से लगा हुआ है मेला गुमसुम धारा मूक किनारा दाह क्रिया के छाले भस्म अस्थियाँ जली लकड़ियाँ टुकड़े काले काले कई चिताएं बुझी पड़ी हैं करती एक उजेला यहाँ बहुत ही खामोशी से लगा हुआ है मेला मानव घर में पैदा हो कर धरती पर फिरता है सागर में तिरता है और नभ में धौंसा फिरता है सभी जगह जाता है लेकिन इधर न आ पाता है आता है तो चार जन के कन्धों पर आता है सोच रहा हूँ घर से मरघट की थी कितनी दूरी जिसको तय करने में इसने उम्र गवां दी पूरी जहाँ जहाँ भी गया वहां क्या मरघट की राहें थी मरने की तैयारी को क्या जीने की चाहें थी इस दुनिया में पांच तीलीओं के अनगिन पिंजरे हैं जिन्हें बहुत से हंस अनेकों रूपों में जकड़े हैं अखिल गगन गामी पंखों में बांधे दस दस पत्थर सीमाओं में न समाने वाले सीमाओं के अन्दर बंधन के माथे पर अपने मन का तिलक किया है बहुतेरों ने अपने को ही पिंजरा समझ लिया है सोच रहे हैं रंगमहल यह कभी न छूट सकेगा ऐसा कौन लुटेरा यहाँ जो हमको लूट सकेगा किन्तु सुरक्षित रहन सहन के साधन दृढ़ से दृढ़तर हर दम हाज़िर रहने वाले ढेरों नौकर चाकर सावधानिओं का कितना ही जोड़ा जाए मेला सभी झमेला छोड़ अंत में उड़ता हंस अकेला किसे पता जाने वाले को आना भी पड़ता है लेकिन आने वाले को जाना ही पड़ता है हंस उड़ा तो फिर पिंजरे की कीमत खो जाती है इसी जगह पर दीवाली की होली हो जाती है देखो वह जल रही चिता है धरती पर धू धू कर कहाँ गए वे पलंग कहाँ वे शैय्या के आडम्बर हाथों हाथ उठाने वाले इतना ही कर पाए नाडी छूट गयी तो घर से मरघट तक ले आये नगर सेठ के नगर पिता के बहुत बड़े बेटे हैं मगर लक्कड़ के नीचे चुप चाप चित्त लेटे हैं सहन सके सर दर्द कही कभार उपचार बहुत करवाए आज किसी धन्वन्तरी के बल कौशल काम न आये जनक और जननी के चुम्बन , भैया के अभिनन्दन पुलकन भरी बहन की राखी तिरियों के आलिंगन पास पड़ोस पुरजन प्रियजन इंतना ही कर पाए नाडी छूट गयी तो घर से मरघट तक ले आये जाड़े के मौसम में घर पर जेठ बुलाने वाले हीटर को दहकाकर कमरे को गरमाने वाले ठन्डे होकर ईंघन बनकर अर्थी में लेटे हैं धनवालों के बलवालों के बहुत बड़े बेटे हैं स्वर्ण भस्म को खाने वाले इसी घात पर आये दाने बीन चबाने वाले इसी घाट पर आये गगन ध्वजा फहराने वाले इसी घाट पर आये सिरहाने से आग लगाई केश जले पल हिन् में लोहित जिव्हाओं सी लपटें लिपटी सारे तन में झुलस झुलस लार खाल जल रही फफक फफक कर चर्बी सिकुड़ सिकुड़ कर मॉस जल रहा चटक चटक कर हड्डी लपटें उठ उठ पञ्च फैसला अपना सुना रही हैं बिंदु सिन्धु को किरण सूर्य को श्वांस पवन कप सौंपी शून्य शून्य को किया हवाले भस्म धरणी को सौंपी कई चिताएं बुझी पड़ी हैं लिए राख की ढेरी उनके कण कण बिखराने को कौन दे रहा फेरी भस्म देखकर पता न लगता नारी की या नर की किसी सूम की या दाता की कायर या नाहर की सोच रहा हूँ जिसने कंचन काया नाम दिया है उसने माटी की ठठरी पर कस के व्यंग किया है क्योंकि भस्म सोने की ऊँचे दामों पर बिकती है मगर राख कंचन काया की व्यर्थ उडी फिरती है परमधाम में ऐसे ही आचरण हुआ करते हैं वैश्वानर के सर्वस्वाह हवं हुआ करते हैं और ठीक भी है दुनिया से कोई अगर न जाता अपनी पायी हुई वस्तु पर चिर अधिकार जमाता तो फिर आगे आने वाला बेचारा क्या पाता करुंक्षेत्र की चहल पहल का पटाक्षेप हो जाता शायद इसी लिए नदिया के एक ओर पनघट है और दूसरी और दहकता हुआ घोर मरघट है शिशुपाल 'शिशु